Merciless Eviction - Chapter 3
by madvan.adam
Summary: As Kai and Misaki are really to getting to know each other, another event will happen for the two, And Kai will find out what really happen on his friend after he left US.


**This is my first time to share this story, I'm still a newbie. Please go easy on me for the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters who originally in the Cardfight! Vanguard story, only the plot is originally mine and some characters**

 **(This story is the next part of Price of Glory)**

 **-Narrative-**

Misaki still Mesmerize on what happen on that night, and still thinking of it. And thinking what would be the best food to prepare for Kai. Since Kai did ask to taste a food cooked by Misaki, She also sent a text to Akari asking what would be the best food to prepare.

 **Chapter 3 – Merciless Eviction**

 **At a café**

Akari and Misaki having a conversation about the food that she wants to prepare, Akari giving some tips for Misaki and also teasing her about the story she has heard and she nearly tell the words she wants to say but unable too.

Akari: Kaisaki opps Mi-chan, I think it would be best to prepare the food on the dates of the tournament.

Since there will be a lot of time for you and him to be alone.

Misaki: (one eye brow lifted staring at Akari) you think so. Well we might get some free time on the tournament.

Akari: how long the tournament will last? 1day? I'm sure there will be some free time then makes it as an opportunity.

Misaki: about 2 days, a lot of team has entered the tournament. Even if we have free time I might not able to ask him (feeling shy)

Akari: because you're shy to ask him. Not a reason. Now is the best time to do that, now that he shows some affection to you. I'm sure he will accept your affection too. Awe Mi-chan will be having a date with Kai, awe..

Misaki: Stop it.. it's embarrassing.. (Blushing)

Akari: why feel embarrass? You know Mi-chan being in-love is the best thing for us girls, it makes our world colorful, awe.. Now I'm feeling envy.. (Smiling)

As they went to Card Capital, still planning on the food that she will prepare for the tournament day, and they saw Miwa and Kai together, when Akari tries to call them but they saw Kai's classmate are with them and there's some girls accompanying them, and one of them look so gorgeous and talking to Kai and laughing with him. Misaki also saw them, and she felt some pain in her heart, and she walks fast nearly leaving behind Akari,

Akari: Mi-chan wait.. Mi-chan..(Misaki stop from walking) what's wrong?

Misaki: Kai and that girl they are laughing it seems that they are very close.

Akari: mmm Mi-chan is feeling jealous.. I know I saw that too, but it would be best if we ask him direct right?

Misaki: you do have a point.

Akari: why not try to text him and ask him if he will be dropping by at the card capital?

Misaki: sure,(getting her phone)

Misaki's Message –

Hello Kai, are you gonna drop by in the card capital?

Misaki has sent the mail and both of them are waiting for Kai's response while walking then her phone rings back and received 1 message.

Kai's Message –

Do you want me to? (Just a joke) sure will drop by. Will just finish something for the group project, we will just be doing a pair-up so we can finish it quickly.

As Misaki read the message, she blurted out "Of course I want to" leaving Akari in shock for what Misaki said.

Akari: what wrong Mi-chan?

Misaki: oh nothing it's just Kai's reply look (letting Akari see the message from Kai)

Akari: (Laughing) well it means both of you are close enough, so their doing some project, and in pairs. So the pair would be Kai and Miwa obviously.

Misaki: I hope so,

 **At Card Capital**

Misaki waiting for Kai, also Aichi and Kamui since both of them need some advice from Kai, Tournament is just 3days away. But Misaki is just waiting for Kai. She needs to ask something else from Kai, Kai arrived at the Card Capital with Miwa, and Before Misaki could ask something Kamui bested her on asking something.

Kamui: Kai, can you give me advice on this deck? I think it not running as I want it to be..

Kai: sure, let's do some playtest to see the deck capability.

Aichi: me too Kai,

As Kamui and Kai started the game and Aichi watching them, Misaki asked Miwa about the project that they did earlier,

Misaki: Miwa, how the project doing are you guys finished it?

Miwa: How do you know we got a project ne-chan?

Misaki: I ask Kai earlier thru email.

Miwa: I see, well it's doing fine on my group.

Misaki: on your group? I can't relate on that.

Miwa: we have 1 group consisting of 8person and the project need to have a result for having a survey, so we divide our group into 2 so that we can do the surveys faster. And we did a random pairing; we did a stick pairing (smiling)

Misaki: and who's your partner?

Miwa: well I was hoping Kai but I got Wata-kun.

Misaki: so who's the partner of Kai (having a feeling his partner would be that gorgeous girl)

Miwa: Kai his partner is Honoka,

Misaki: Honoka? (Now she's getting jealous)

Miwa: yeah, she has a long brown hair with a ribbon at the back of her head, and she and Kai finished their survey quickly,

Misaki:(getting a little mad because that's the description of the girl they saw with Kai laughing) that's great they finish it up quickly.

Miwa: (he doesn't know that Misaki likes Kai and still telling stories) Well as they finished the survey, we saw them laughing at the park, well that's what you call teamwork.. and by the way Honoka might visit the shop since she now how to play Vanguard also.

Misaki losing her temper because of jealousy, Akari said to Miwa " could you check Kai there I think someone is asking them can you help them"(even though no one is asking it's just that Akari saw Misaki's face with anger and jealousy about what Miwa told them)

Akari: Mi-chan… are you okay?

Misaki: Do I look okay? Do I look like one? (Her face being sarcastic)

Akari: Mi-chan please calm down. I know how you feel, but I think it would be better if we get his side of the story.. Just take a deep breathe .. just calm down.. okay..

Misaki trying to calm down, but someone entered the Card Capital, and guess who it is, it's the girl that they're been talking about, Honoka. She approaches the counter and then asked Misaki,

Honoka: is Kai here?

Misaki shocked and still believing on what's in front of her, she tried to response but Akari told to Honoka, Kai is at the back you can see him there, as Honoka Approaches Kai, Misaki looked at Akari,

Akari: What? I just prevented you to say what you want to say. You might say something not nice, and Kai might hear that you know that, that will be a bad shot on you Mi-chan.

Misaki: I was just wanna say that Kai.. Never mind..(trying to look at Honoka)

Miwa: Honoka? What are you doing in here?

Honoka: just visiting, I just want to know the place where Kai's playing, Hello Kai.

Kai: Honoka, what are you doing in here?

Honoka: just as I say just visiting the shop (smiles), oh you're up against a Nova Grappler. Don't tell me you're gonna lose into a nova grappler?

Kai: If I lose then that's okay, means I make a mistake on decision making.

Kamui: and we're just doing a playtest so that we can adjust our game style. And Kai lose a couple of time before.

Kai: (Smiling at Honoka) and it's just a game.

Honoka: I see, Well Kai I will be leaving first, See you tomorrow at school bye.

Kai: see you tomorrow,

As Honoka leaves the card shop she looks at Misaki and Akari and say "see you tomorrow" after she step out of the shop Akari told Misaki that Honaka seems to friendly and that's might be the reason why she's close to Kai, which makes Misaki a little more jealous again. As Kai give some advice and tips to Aichi and Kamui, he told them to try it out and check if the deck will run smooth. Kai approaches the counter and try to talk with Misaki but she's not in a mood to talk.

Kai: Misaki, would you play against me?

Misaki: not in the mood right now. (Not looking into Kai)

Kai: I see, (replies with a sad tone then walk away)

Akari: Well.. well .. well first lovers quarrel (smiling) I need to go home Mi-chan see tomorrow, and by the way (Whispering to Mi-chan). You need to fix this quickly. Or that Honoka will get ahead of you..

Misaki thinking what Akari said to her that Honoka will get ahead of her and she remembered that earlier she just gave a cold shoulder to Kai, Misaki Talking in her mind "Stupid, stupid, why did I tell him I'm not in the mood, that stupid girl if she didn't came earlier I could have ask Kai, Baka' Baka'Baka'…"

Aichi and Kamui decided to go home to have some rest, then Kai said that he will be going home as well to have some rest, Miwa said to Kai if he have plans for the coming weekend. As they walk to the front door of the shop

Kai: I think I don't have any plans yet. Why?

Miwa: I see, because I'm planning on inviting you into something (Smiling)

Kai: I'll let you know if I will be available on weekend.

Suddenly she called Kai,

Misaki: Kai, Do you have a moment? (Still not looking into Kai)

Kai: Sure, you guys go ahead, you need rest, see you tomorrow guys.

As Aichi, Kamui and Miwa leaves the shop and Kai's on the front desk and Shin cleaning up the tables.

Kai: So.. How can I help Misaki?

Misaki: (looking at Kai) I heard that you don't have any plans this coming weekend?

Kai: yeah, except if there will be any or before Miwa planned something.

Misaki: (low tone of voice) would it be okay if you can accompany me into something on weekend.

Kai: I can't clearly hear you Misaki, what are you saying again?

Misaki: (low tone of voice) I said, would it be okay if you can accompany me into something on weekend.

Kai: really I can't hear you, can you repeat it again (moving closer so that he can hear Misaki)

Misaki: (blushing Kai's face is just about 12inches away to her face) ) I said, would it be okay if you can accompany me into something on weekend.

Kai: oh, you like me to acc (before Kai finishes his words Misaki did something she thought she would never do)

Misaki: Shhhhh…. (Then Misaki cover's Kai's mouth before he finished his sentences) Shin-san might hear it…sshhhh..

Kai: (Just nodding and trying to speak) O..k..ay. i.. und..stan..d

Misaki remove hear hands on Kai's mouth the she just notice that she touches Kai's face without thinking and she blushed.

Kai: okay, I'll reserve the weekend for you, just send me the details on text/mail okay? (Wiggling his head right to left smiling) I'll be going ahead, see you tomorrow, good night..

Misaki realize that Kai is not mad about her; even she gave a cold shoulder earlier. And did not got mad even she cover his mouth, then she call Shin to ask something,

Misaki: Shin-san may I request something?

Shin: you want to have a leave this coming weekend? Am I correct?

Misaki: how did you know?

Shin: I always see you and you act strange with Kai's around (smiling) sure you can have a leave on weekend.

Misaki: (getting a little mad and surprised that shin gave her a day off for weekend) Thank you very much Shin-san

Shin: oh by the way Misaki, You and Kai are a perfect match, it's fun to watch you both (smiling and laughing)

Misaki: you knew? (Look surprised)

Shin: of course, I see both of you getting closer every day, and a while ago your reaction against that other girl confirms it. (Smiling)

Misaki: (sigh) you're not mad about me? Getting close to Kai?

Shin: why should I get mad? I'm happy to see you happy with him but promise me something Misaki.

Misaki: what is it?

Shin: if something happen to him you need to help him no matter what, and you need to trust him. Because I saw you earlier you can't handle your jealousy to other girls. And your grades in school should not be affected. Promise me that.

Misaki: but that girl… (sigh) I promise..

Shin: good, I'm sure if your parents are still here they will be happy and teasing you also (laughing)

Misaki: urusai… hmpf (walking to the stairs)

Shin: Misaki? Are you not gonna help me close the shop? Misaki? Misaki? (sad voice)

Misaki: it's your punishment (smiling and feeling happy | who would not be happy since shin gave them his approval)

Shin is just smiling since this is the first time she saw Misaki happy from the bottom of her heart.

Misaki on her bed, holding her phone sending a mail to Kai,

Misaki:

Regarding this weekend, would it be okay if we meet at the fountain on the park at 9Am?

Kai:

It's okay but, 9Am? Are you sure? Sun is up by that time. How about in a café or fast food chain?

Misaki: (wow he's being thoughtful about the sun, being giddy)

How about at a café shop? The café located at the front of the park? I can't remember the name of the shop.

Kai:

Ah, that café I think the name was waffle café.

Misaki:

How do you remember that name? (Wants to know if Kai and Honoka have been there)

Kai:

A friend works in that place and I used to ask some milk for assisticat, remember last time you saw me at the park the milk that I gave to assisticat came from that café.

Misaki: (I see, jealousy flies away..)

So that's why assisticat is close to you, you're giving him milk at the park. So. 10Am at the Waffle Café .

Kai:

Sure, sounds a plan.

Misaki:

Will be waiting for you, Good night, Sweet dreams

Kai:

Good night sweet dreams also.

Misaki still feeling giddy, especially she saw Kai told her good night and sweet dreams again even it is a mail though, and as usual she's over thinking it again.

 **Saturday**

Time 8:45Am Misaki is sitting inside the Waffle Café beside a window feeling nervous since this will be her 1st date. Her phone rang it was Akari.

Akari: So. Are you ready? Remember do not messed this up Mi-chan. I will be praying for your success

Misaki: yeah, I will not mess this up. Thanks Akari.

Then someone taps the glass of the window. And I was Kai waving at her. Then Kai comes in the café, Misaki was stunned at the looks of Kai she never saw Kai in his casual wear before. Then Kai seats in front of her.

Kai: Wow you did come here earlier than I thought.

Misaki: I hate being late. This shop is very nice it has a nice ambience.

Kai: Do you like to order something? My treat,

Misaki: (wow I never thought he would be such a gentleman) Sure I would like to try their waffle.

Kai: Waiter.

Waiter: Welcome sir Kai,

(Misaki a little bit shocked since the waiter knows Kai | so he really like to hang out in here)

Kai: I would like to have a Waffle house for 1 and the usual order for me.

Waiter: yes sir. It would take about 4mins would that be okay?

Kai: sure, is that all you like Misaki?

Misaki: yes please (feeling shy) | waiter leaves to prepare their order |

Kai: so where's this place you want me to accompany you?

Misaki: (low tone of voice) in a amusement park.

Kai: there you go again lowering your voice. I can't hear you if you do that.

Misaki: in an amusement park. (Eyes like having a doubt that Kai would refuse such a place) you don't like it?

Kai: Nah... It's all good; going in an amusement park would be great since you're with me (smiling)

Misaki: (blushing low tone of voice) im happy to hear that (smiles back at Kai)

Waiter: Sir Kai your order is here 1Waffle house and your usual order coffee caramel with ginger bread

Kai: oh nice to see you again Rito, I told never wear that It's not good on you (smiling)

Rito: and it's unusual you wear a casual wear (smiles | then both of them laugh)

Kai: Misaki this is Rito the one that I told you who work in here.

Misaki: Hi, Good to meet you.

Rito: Good to meet you too. Now I see why you're in casual dress (looking at Kai) this is the first time you bought a girl in the shop (smiling)

Misaki felt some happiness, she thought that Kai already brought Honoka in the shop before her but she was wrong.

Kai: Shut up. (Smiling)

Rito: (laughing) okay I will leave the two of you. Need to go back to work, (while walking away) by the way Kai. You and Misaki are a perfect match.

Misaki: (lowering her head from shyness and can't say out loud the word) Baka'

Kai: (Smiling) why are you lowering your head, come on taste that waffle I'm sure you would like it.

Misaki: sure, I didn't know you like coffee caramel.

Kai: their blend is good and the taste is great.(both of them eating they're order)

Misaki: Wow the waffle taste great.

Kai: I told you so.

As both of them finishes their food and leaving the café and heading to take a train to the amusement park as they walk they are talking to each other sharing stories like they've known each other a long time ago.

Misaki thought while walking with Kai.

"I never thought being with Kai would be this fun, I thought he's head is filled with Vanguard only"

As they arrive at the train station, Kai is the one who get their ticket then Kai and Misaki are sitting beside each other.

Misaki's heart beating fast she never thought this day would come to her, since she always shows her unfriendly side to other people she doesn't know or even she know, and it build up inside her that no one would ever like her or accept her feeling. When she tries to look at Kai, Kai look at her with a smile then she will look down again and blushed.

As they arrive at the amusement park.

Misaki asking Kai what would be the first place that he wants to try, and Misaki was shocked on the answer gave by Kai.

Kai: I think it would be the ocean park. (Smiling at her he know that Misaki would pick that / more likely to visit)

Misaki: (shocked) sure.

As they entered the Ocean Park and walks around viewing fishes, telling stories to each other. As they walk to a souvenirs shop, Kai entered it and told to Misaki to wait outside, as Kai walks outside the shop he's holding a bag of souvenir and he told to Misaki to open it at home. Misaki is very happy to receive such a gift from Kai, Kai looking at Misaki's lovely face while smiling at her gift.

As they walk outside of Ocean Park, Kai ask Misaki.

Kai: Misaki, do you want to have some lunch?

Misaki: I brought some sandwiches for our lunch.

Kai: Wow that's great. So we need to have a great place to eat that.

They are trying to look for some available bench, but all of the benches are occupied by others. Misaki looking sad, thinking that they could end at a restaurant just to have a nice place to seat.

Kai: Misaki, would it be okay if we can sit over there? I found a nice spot.

Misaki: where? (Wow I thought we would end up into a restaurant)

As they arrived at the spot Kai suggested, Misaki the great view of the city.

Misaki: But Kai there's not benches in here.

Kai: That's I bought some large handkerchief at the souvenir shop earlier, since this might happen (Smiling) Expect the unexpected.

Misaki: (smiling at Kai since they have a great place to have their lunch and the best thing they are the only couples in that place, and it's like a overlooking view ) Give me the handkerchief Kai, let me arranged it. ("I must impress Kai" Smiling)

Handkerchief all fix, sandwich all fixed with drinks and they are eating their lunch,

Kai: Wow the Sandwich taste good, I love it.

Misaki: Really? I think you're lying.. (They having some fun while eating)

Kai: No really it tastes great. Promise (smiling at her)

As they finished having their lunch, they walk towards to the amusement park to have some fun.

Misaki asked Kai what would he like to Ride, then Kai returns the question.

Kai: we're just asking questions in circle, how about we decide it by a coin, which will choose first.

Misaki: (Smiling) sure, that would be fun.

As Kai flip the coin, Misaki said she will choose head so that leave's tails for Kai. As the coin hit the ground and revealing head. Misaki chooses the first ride then Kai, then Misaki and Kai repeating the process.

First ride: Roller coaster

Misaki choose it since Kai must have fear of height, but as they ride the coaster Misaki, screaming Kai enjoying the ride. As the coaster ended and stepping from the car.

Kai: Misaki, (laughing in low tone / not trying to laugh) you scream too much.

Misaki: Urusai, it was scary.

Kai: you did choose it thought (laughing)

Second ride: Horror house

As they entered Misaki, clinched so hard at Kai making his clothes wriggled and as they reached the middle of the horror house.

Kai: (grabbed Misaki's Hand) I think it would be better if I hold your hands, my clothes are so wriggled if you continue to grabbed it, I might get out of here with torn clothes (laughing)

Misaki: Sorry, sure I think that would be okay ('he's holding my hands" Misaki's so happy for this moment)

As they get out at the horror house, Kai notices Misaki didn't scream anymore so he kept holding Misaki's hand as they sit to an open benched to rest.

Kai: you know Misaki, you didn't scream at the horror house after I hold your hands (looking at her)

Misaki: really? (She looked at her hand, she's still holding Kai's hand. and Kai's holder hers) sorry, I didn't even mean to hold your hand for long time (lowering her head she tries to remove her hand slowly until they're hands separated)

Kai: why remove your hand? I enjoy holding your hand you know (smiling)

Misaki: (feeling happy to hear it and shy)Urusai.. (Smiling back at Kai)

The last ride they took was a Ferris wheel; Misaki choose to sit in front of Kai bench. As the cart moves upward and they enjoy viewing the scenery. Misaki's thinking what if Kai seat beside her that would be great and would make it a perfect day.

Kai suddenly move next to Misaki seating beside her, leaving Misaki in shock. Since she was just thinking about it,

Since Kai sitting beside her, she just enjoys the moment and she lean her head to Kai shoulder. Kai Smiles at her patting her head.

Misaki: did you enjoy being with me today?

Kai: yeah, it was very fun.

Misaki: (smiling feeling happy from what she heard from Kai) thank you.

As they reached the top view they Misaki saw a falling star,

Misaki: (low tone of voice) I wish this would last forever.

Kai: huh? Did you see a falling star?

Misaki: uh huh (nodding her head)

Kai: well that's a nice wish. Misaki (smiling at her)

Misaki: oh I was thinking out loud again. (Lowering her head, but still happy)

As the ride stop and they need to leave the place walking holding hands, and unexpected guess has arrived.

As they talk to each other, smiling and laughing. Someone bumps to Kai so hard he steps backward about 4steps away then falls into the ground.

Guest: Watch it boy.

Kai: sorry about that, I wasn't looking (standing up from ground)

Guest: Because you're not aware of your surroundings, next time look where you walk, Boy. Or this is not just the only thing you will experience.

Misaki: He said Sorry so what's your problem.

Person: My problem? HIM, after all this years you grow weaker. Boy, Same as him.

As Kai look at the person he remembers the face and memories flash back to him.

He remembers when he was at US; this is the guy who punched him knocking him down to the ground.

Kai: Jon! What are you doing in here?

Jon: Are you stupid or what of course I'm here because of the tournament at Nagoya.

Kai still shocked seeing Jon. Misaki looking at Kai, Making him calm down, Misaki know what happen when Kai was in US.

Jon: still not believing on what you see? So how about if I say I'm one of the members of the All is Dust team?

Kai: (losing his temper, He know Toki will never let someone like him join the team) YOU'RE JOKING! Toki will never let you and your team to be in his team.

Jon: Who said we join the team? We take the team from him .. (Smiling like a villain)

Kai: WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?

Misaki trying to stop Kai, hugging him from behind, while saying "Kai, Stop, Please stop."

Jon: I have no prerogative to answer the likes of you, all I can say now All is Dust will gonna take the world like a storm. (Walking away from Kai) See you again Boy, See you at the tournament DO NOT let me down..(Laughing) HAHAHAHAH…

Kai: COME BACK HERE JON! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU !

Misaki, seeing Kai like this losing his temper, then a loud sound has been heard,

Kai was on the ground again, but this time Misaki is the one who hit her or should we say slap her. Kai looking at Misaki stunned touching his cheek, Misaki confused why she do that then he stand up, with teary eyes Misaki suddenly hugged Kai while crying, Kai's hugged Misaki in return.

Kai: (looking at Misaki wiping her tears slowly from her eyes) stop crying, okay. My mind is all clear now, so you can stop crying. And why are you crying in the first place?

Misaki: Idiot, you suddenly lose your temper, shouting and like a mad man, that's not you.

Kai: I see, Thank you for the Hard Slap on the face, it wakes me up from that. (Smiling at Misaki) it's just that I cannot believe on what he's saying to me.

Misaki: Remember that promise I'm just fulfilling it; (smiling back) I know it's very surreal,

As they goes back to Card Capital (but not holding hands anymore), they talked to each other about something else just to forget what happen earlier. As they arrived at the card capital, as guest was waiting for him.

As Kai and Misaki entered the card capital, Kamui shouted, "Kai is here Manager." Kai look shocked why Kamui shouted that he was here, even Misaki was surprised,

Shin: Kai I have a letter for you I think this letter was from your friend,

Kai: How come? No one could know this address.

Shin giving the letter to Kai, Kai checking the letter's sender, But no name was written on it.

Kai opening the letter and reading it,

-Letter-

Hello Toshi,

Sorry to disappoint you this is not Toki, I'm sure you can remember me, well if not this is Ron, the half Japanese half American? I'm sure you remember me now.

If you reading this letter and you already see them, then what they have said is true, they stole the Team from Toki. They are now the All is Dust. The remaining members of the original All is Dust are only 3, including me. Right now the three of us have been scattered around in US, the only remaining way to contact each other is thru phone, we are trying to contact Toki but unable to reach him, I'm sure you want to know what happen to the team,

After you left, some faction are planning to take over our team, they have seen the potential of the group. But they are just waiting for the right time, after 2years they began to move, they targeted each member and battle them if the member has been lost, they are required to join the team or something will happen to them.

Then we didn't notice that they have recruited almost all of the players in 2 cities, and then they turn their eyes on us,

They declared to Toki that they will claim the teams name, since all of the members of the team is on their side,

You know him of course he will never back-out in a fight, but they are prepared, they show 5 of our friends, all of them have their hands and feet tied down, blindfolded and covered in bruise. Then Chris asks all of them, in front of Toki, He said "are you regretting that you have joined Toki in his team? Do you regret that he is your friend? We all know that we can't beat him. Because he's not one of us, have you not see the Scale in his right cheek? So do you still want to follow him!?" Toki is prepared on what our friend will say; one of them said "I do not regret anything, he's a true friend I don't care what you say" then Chris said "I guess all the beating did not make it clear, let me do it again" but Toki Shouted "STOP!" then Chris responded "you know, you cannot defeat us? With this number." He responded "they have said everything has a price, so what should I do for you to let them go?" Chris said "Only one thing, Hand the team over to me and never show your face again Monster"

Toki just nodded and said "let them go first, then I will do what you said" as they untie our friends Toki said to us never to follow him, then Chris took over the All is Dust, and we never saw Toki again.

We're trying to find Toki, but we are very unsuccessful right now, but I'm sure he will bring the All is dust down,

We'll inform you once we got some detail whereabouts Toki is, and lastly be careful against them they are much stronger than you know.

While reading it, he felt anger and guilt within himself he didn't know that happen after he left. He's eye filled with anger everyone in the shop can see it in his eyes and no one dare to approach or to ask him about the letter. Aichi can only watch Kai clenched his fist while reading the letter, Miwa can't say anything to Kai, and even Kamui can't get to comment anything.

Misaki stands up and leaving the counter walking toward to Kai, Miwa and others trying to stop Misaki, since they know Kai is not in the mood, she just reply "Do not worry, I will handle this, Okay" Misaki Standing in front of Kai.

Misaki: Kai, Kai, Hello Kai.

Kai: (Looking at Misaki) what's the problem Misaki? And why are you looking like that?

Misaki: (Looking at Kai somewhat angry) you're asking me that now? Why not ask yourself? No one can approach you can you see that?

Kai: Me?

Misaki: (Idiot, why did I fall to this guy) while you're reading that letter you're eyes seems to be angry and you're clenching your fist. And you're asking why.

Kai: oh, I didn't realize that (looking down at the letter) I apologize on that, (slowly standing up, he realize what in front of him and he can't include them in this new ordeal and he doesn't want to include her on what's gonna happen) I think I need to get going, I need some rest, it's been a long day.

Misaki: (having doubt on what's Kai saying) yeah, so take care then, (she knows there's a reason and Kai won't share it, She felt angry that Kai won't share it even with her)

Kai leaving the shop, Aichi and Kamui just thought that Kai was just under the weather. Miwa followed Kai as he leaves the shop. Misaki want to follow Kai, but she's still hesitating on it,(even though they had their first date )

Shin told to Misaki "Misaki, I can manage the shop, I see that he's encountering something and he need some support. Assisticat is here with me to manage the shop" (Smiling at her)

Misaki left the counter in a hurry, as she goes out she tries to search for Kai, She tried calling his phone, but it's not reaching the number. She tried to look at some places, she want to go to Kai's house but she forgot to ask what the address is, then She remember Miwa, she called Miwa and ask if He's' with him but Miwa said " Nope, he said he will do something important and I can go home first so I let him" then Misaki thanks Miwa on what he said then Misaki goes back to Card capital walking straight back to her room, Shin saw Misaki walking back and saw her face he left Misaki he knows that something happen and only those both can solve it.

 **The End! Or is it...?**

 **Requests are highly accepted! I hope you enjoy it; I might make this a multi-chaptered story if people like it...**

 **If there will be a request the next chapter name is**

 **Catastrophe**


End file.
